


Monsters and Fear

by JohnPanther24



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fear, Fluff, Intimacy, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnPanther24/pseuds/JohnPanther24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is dependent upon Levi to protect him and Levi betrays his trust. Even so, Eren stays around and waits for the Corporal to admit to his feelings. Levi doesn't necassarily trust Eren until is possibly too late. The night changes everything and nothing worse could happen...could it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hands for Comfort, Words for Protection

“ _You promised to protect me. You promised not to hurt me. You promised!”_

“ _Eren...I'm sorry. I didn't m-me...”_

“ _I hate you Corporal! Never. The answer is never!”_

 

* * *

 

_What is human? Who defines the term human? Why are we here? Who created us? What are we? What am I? The thoughts spiralling, merging into one another with no real answers. They were a mass of stars, burning brightly and yet so far away. No one could touch these thoughts or even begin to delve into reasoning. These thoughts tormented me...to the point of awakening the monster._

Small, tender hands gripped at the bed sheets, tightly grasping them to the point where they became creased, while green eyes looked wildly around the cell. Sweat poured, drenching the male – forcing him to be awoken. Those green eyes searched endlessly for comfort that would never come. His hands restrained by the metal chains, binding him to the wall, allowing him little movement. If he stood, the movement would cause pain, a futile effort. Laying his head against the pillow, moving his right arm to cover his eyes, the tears flowed again. Those beautiful green eyes were red and hollow, showing no emotion only allowing him to cry, causing even more pain. His chest rose and fell in uneven movements, his breathing harsh, biting his lips to restrain the noise contained within him. _Within the monster._

Even so, the crying wouldn't stop. It would last all night through, he would hold back the noise so he wouldn't anger anyone - the pain pounding against his chest. He feared the night ahead, the darkness that would overwhelm him and consume his whole being. He felt vulnerable at night, he felt as though he would be forgotten – no one would care. He was here alone, but somewhere he knew people cared. They weren't here now though. _I abandoned them. I chose not to follow the path they took._ It pained when he reminded himself of that. He felt the tears rise again and stifled a cry that would eventually be released.

He heard footsteps approaching, small steps against stone stairs. He muffled his crying further and caused himself to choke. The footsteps became panicked and the pace increased until the male stood waiting outside the cell. He couldn't conceal his choking any more and an anguished cry left his lips. The male sighed from outside the cell and leant gently against the rusting bars, before deciding better. As he brushed his arms down, getting rid of any dirt, Eren leant back against the pillow of his bed. He had rose due to the choking but that was over now. He was terrified of the night, he would do anything to have Corporal Levi stand outside and watch over him. Levi looked at Eren intensely before directing his attention at the cell he was contained in. He sighed in disgust and directed his attention back on Eren, now covered by the duvet. Eren covered himself intentionally to hide away from the taunts that would shortly follow, the abuse that always came when Eren cried. Levi thought Eren was weak. There would be no care or regret when the harsh words escaped his mouth, but Eren would be left laying there contemplating all kinds of thoughts from running to suicide. He considered it many times since being here, the cell was small, allowing no comfort. Of course, he wasn't claustrophobic but there was also no lighting. Only the lamps that drifted on outside of the cell could put his mind at rest, even then they were cut-off during night.

“Eren, I don't care how you react but I will stay down here tonight.”

Eren's heart ached and all of a sudden he felt grateful towards the Corporal. The words said were gentle even to the point of understanding. He clutched the duvet tighter, tears escaping his eyes. He smiled gently underneath the covers and relaxed his hands a little before breathing in deeply, removing the covers and turning his attention towards Levi who was now entering his cell. He watched the smaller male slump down into the corner and relax against the wall. Levi's hand brushed his hair back. Eren couldn't help but smile at the thought of the Corporal protecting him. He watched a while longer before covering himself again and snuggling against the cold bed. He shivered, tensing his body, muscles aching and he clutched his hands tighter.

“T-Thank y-you Corporal Levi.”

Eren mumbled the words under the covers, only a little too quiet so Levi didn't hear. He relaxed slightly and leant against the back wall. He removed the covers again and began watching the Corporal intensely. However, Levi didn't notice and was preoccupied in wiping away the dust in the area surrounding him. He knew that the Corporal hated mess, dust, dirt or any form of particle that was unclean. He couldn't help but stare at his hands that were perfectly shaped, bones prominent with green veins that would pop every now and then. He was entranced by the Corporals stature too and the way he carried himself. Eren felt an urge to say something, dissipate the awkwardness that was beginning to settle. His stomach clutched and his hands flinched in reaction, causing Levi to turn his head. Levi's eyes bored into him and Eren blushed slightly.

“Eren, what the hell is going on under those covers?”

“N-Nothing C-C-Corporal...”

“Eren, if you don't speak up now, I will personally come over there and find out myself.”

“I-I-It was a t-twitch S-S-Sir. I'm s-sorry.”

Levi sighed again, returning to clearing the dust. Eren watched him for a while before laying down again. His eyes were open, yet he could feel drowsiness begin to consume him. He wavered slightly and his eyes began to shut. He felt light headed, his heart raced and his breathing pace increased. Levi noticed Eren's sudden bout of pain and walked over calmly but with authority. Eren noticed that he was leaning over, his fist raised with his lips tightly shut. Eren saw the hesitation as he bit his lip...it was only for a second before the pain rushed to his head. Levi hit him against his jaw, sending Eren into a new wave of pain, focused more upon the bleeding. Levi had caught his lips and caused the top one to burst, inflaming the area. Eren screamed at the impact and realised that his drowsiness had dissipated and his thoughts were no longer muddled. Levi hadn't done this to hurt him, but rather carried out the pain in order for Eren to relax.

As soon as Levi hit Eren, he noticed that he turned away from him. This pained Eren even more, knowing that Levi couldn't look at him. _What am I saying? Why do I even care? At the end of the day I'm here because of the difference between us._ Eren realised that there wasn't a chance of becoming a part of humanity again – he was a monster, they were human. _Levi was human. No chance._ Since the shifting, the public witnessing his transformation there had been trouble. Mikasa and Armin, his best friends, had been caught in the crossfire and he caused the separation between them, abandoning them. In the process he was locked up, 2 days before his execution date, the trial tomorrow. _Do I deserve that if I'm not human? Am I worth fighting for?_ In reply, he received a punch to the gut.

“What the hell are you thinking!?” Levi shouted almost and Eren flinched before responding.

“I-I-I...”

“Of course you deserve a trial, brat! Do you think those who love you will give up that easily? Honestly, your so stupid. There are people who will fight for you and your giving them no reason too being weak and pathetic like that!”

Eren realised that he had been thinking out loud again. Levi had heard him and was deeply disturbed by what he heard. Eren began to cry, this time with no noise, but the tears streaked his face, staring at Levi in an intense shock. This caused another sigh to escape Levi's mouth but Eren felt a hand against his cheek. Levi wiped the tears from Eren's face with the underside of his hand, rough and much smaller than his own. Levi didn't look at Eren but Eren was sure as hell looking at him. His expression changed and he relaxed against Levi before being nudged off, even so he returned to leaning against Levi's shoulder. Levi continued to stroke Eren's cheek, more tentative this time. His hands tender, gentle even and the touch lulled him into nothingness.

“I promise to protect you Eren. Nothing bad will happen.”

“L-Levi...”

Eren drifted into a dreamless sleep, by the rough hands, soothing words and calming tone of Levi's voice.

“I care, Eren” were the final words spoken and Eren didn't hear.

 


	2. A Night In The Cell

Levi could hardly sleep and spent the majority of the time staring at the walls in the cell. The spacing was tight, the walls loomed over him and he felt a slight tremor course through his body. The walls were made of brick, a murky brown colour, splattered with blood, containing many secrets that would never be spoken of. Levi, of course, knew that prisoners died in the three cells down the narrow hallway where Eren was situated at the end of. He had witnessed people be tortured for information in all kinds of ways from eye gouging to burning their bodies with matches. Bile rose in his throat at the thought of it happening again to Eren – if tomorrow went badly, Eren was sure to be tortured all night through until the day after; his execution. _I can't let that happen. I won't let him die._

Levi had grew fond of the more fragile male over the past couple of days. Of course, he had never met him beforehand and had only heard stories until he was transported here. Levi believed that Eren could transform at will, but he didn't believe that Eren was a monster. He looked over towards Eren's sleeping form, feeling an urge to charge over there just to make sure he was alive. _Of course he is you idiot! I witnessed him fall asleep not too long ago._ Levi thought of things, unlawful things, things that would happen to Eren, things that would happen in the court room, the possible torture and then the execution. His thoughts had become like burning fires that could not be quenched, unsettling him, making his eyes shift carelessly around the cell again. His hands began to shake, heart racing and sweat beads appeared on his forehead. _I need to hit something...fast!_ Levi slowly crept towards the entrance of the cell, releasing the key from his pocket, hands still recklessly shaking. He made a slight grunt due to his lack of self-control, quickly whipping his head around to see if he had awoken Eren. He hadn't, which was lucky. Eren didn't need to be put in a state of even more panic than he was already in. His hands hopelessly tried to fit the key into the hole before he dropped them, the sound echoing around the cell. _This is futile! What would happen if I hit one of these walls?_ He thought for a while, realised that more dust would probably spread and then he began to relax.

None of the noise had awoke Eren and he managed to gain control of his shaking hands once again. He calmed down, his breathing becoming even, looking at the watch on his left wrist. _3:16am, I have to stay._ He had promised to Eren that he would spend the night here, he was tired though and drowsiness began to overwhelm him. His eyes began to shut when he heard a yell from the cell. Eren woke, covered in sweat and frantically drifting around the cell. _He looks so vulnerable. Those bright green eyes that once had such light, has now dimmed._ Levi couldn't help but think how vulnerable the position Eren was in, under the dim lights he looked so weak. He was terrified and looking for comfort. _I should move._

“Oi, Eren. What happened?” Levi tried.

“I-I-I h-had-d a-a...C-C-Corporal. Is that you?”

Levi's gut wrenched, he shouldn't have been so harsh on the smaller male. He truly was terrified. The way he called after him suggested that Eren had been dreaming of events already past, or events to come.

“Yeah Eren...I-I'm here.”

Even Levi stuttered, he was scared for Eren. He couldn't help but feel that Eren was in danger, one that Levi couldn't help him from.

“C-Could y-you c-c-come h-here please?”

Eren's eyes searched for him and rested on his own eyes. Levi moved from his sitting position in the corner of the cell and walked slowly over, not removing his eyes from the male. There was still faint glimmers in Eren's eyes, there was hope.

“What's wrong?”

Levi whispered the words, he was sat on the edge of the bed carefully. He felt the warmth radiating from the covers, but more the warmth from Eren. He shivered, Eren eyeing him carefully and adjusting his position slightly so that Levi could be more comfortable.

“W-Will you l-lay with m-me a while?”

Levi's heart raced, he felt a sudden burst on his chest and a smile appeared on his chiselled face. Eren caught the smile and blushed, facing the other way and radiating even more heat. Levi moved around to the right side of the bed, draping the covers over him. There was distance between him and Eren, but he wanted to close it so badly. He dared not too just in case Eren didn't have the same intention. As if in question, Eren snuggled closer to Levi and curled up inside Levi's form. He felt the heat and was instantly warm, if not hot. He felt sweat over his body and needed to move slightly. He adjusted his position, lying on his back with his arm wrapped around Eren's head and shoulder, Eren's head against his chest and the rest of his body flat next to him. Levi caught a deep breath, ruffled Eren's hair to which he laughed slightly. _That was...cute? No, it was adorable. This brat is adorable!_ He ruffled his hair again, to which Eren chuckled. This made Levi's heart race and he smiled. _Genuine smile, this brat makes me happy sometimes._

“C-Corporal?”

“Huh, what is it?”

“I...er...was wondering. If tomorrow goes well...”

“When tomorrow goes well.” Levi stated the words, there was no doubt in his mind. Although he didn't like his decision.

“W-When t-tomorrow g-g-goes well, w-will you lay with m-me again?”

Levi felt his heart burst, an honest smile appeared on his face and Eren caught it. Eren smiled too, snuggling against his chest.

“Of course I will brat. Your not getting rid of me that easily.” _I hope!_

Levi felt the heat between them and shifted Eren, he removed his shirt and trousers. Eren watched him, marvelling at his physique. Levi flopped back down onto the pillow, Eren removed his shirt to Levi's surprise. The more fragile male removed his shirt cautiously, Levi noticed the scar on his back that travelled from his neck all the way down...he blushed. _Damn it! This boy has a good body but why the scar?_ Eren turned towards him, revealing his abs that are perfectly placed, his skin slightly darker than that of Levi's. Levi gasped at the sight before him, Eren obviously worked hard. His body was beautiful and Levi was entranced by his muscle on his arms. Eren blushed, but Levi grabbed him and turned him away gently. He gazed at the muscles on his back before placing his right hand on his scar, following the line all the way down. Eren's body coursed with tremors and he felt a sudden rush of cold air hit him. Levi couldn't help but perform the action again.

“A-ah C-Corporal”

Levi smirked at the way Eren called his name. _Am I hurting him or pleasuring him?_ Levi decided not to stroke his back again but instead place his head against Eren's naked shoulders. Eren flinched at first but relaxed shortly afterwards. Levi was comfortably positioned but Eren kept moving and dislodging his head. He smirked, grabbing the boys waist and pulling Eren towards himself. Eren gasped and Levi chuckled under his breath. He held him tightly, Eren holding his own hands on top of Levi's. Levi was enjoying the moment until Eren decided to speak up.

“O-One s-s-second C-Corporal.”

Eren rose and pulled his trousers off, causing a shriek from Levi. He hadn't realised what he was doing and it came as a shock. After though, he watched Eren's muscles coincide with one another and move smoothly against his body. Eren flopped onto the bed, next to Levi, lying on his stomach. His face was pressed into his arms, folded above his head. Levi raised his right hand and sneaked it from the base of Eren's neck down to the bottom of his back. This caused another moan to escape Eren's mouth, so Levi rose and sat with his legs spread across Eren. He sat across his back and began to massage Eren's shoulders, relieving him of all the tension that had built up in his system. His fingers pressed deeply into Eren's caverns on his shoulders, while he rubbed the blades delicately. He pressed further, causing Eren to moan in response. He moved his hands for a brief moment and rubbed down his back again. _I want to hear you moan! I want to hear you call my name, Eren._

“A-ah C-Corporal, p-please s-s-stop.”

Levi realised at that moment, that Eren wasn't in pain, but he wasn't being pleasured either. This was a shrill of excitement and wanting. Levi wanted Eren too, strange after only knowing him for a couple of days. He had never felt so strongly towards someone, but every time Eren called hi name it felt like a ray of light pounding against his chest. Levi continued to rub Eren's back but more vigorously, causing Eren to tense his muscles. Levi felt Eren's ass cheeks clench and his hand snaked around to spank Eren.

“O-OWCH!”

Eren almost screamed the word. Levi chuckled again but removed himself from on top of Eren. He began to lay next to the male, his face turned to look Eren in the eyes. He could get lost in those sea-green, beautiful eyes. He noticed how flushed Eren was and then he felt Eren shift closer. Their heads were practically touching, the space between them minimal now. Eren looked into Levi's eyes. Levi smiled and pulled the smaller male closer, his hand reaching behind his head. He pulled his hair slightly and then stroked his dark brown hair. He pushed Eren's head closer and their lips collided in a force that overpowered both of them. Their lips continually moving, causing their breath to be fast and shallow. Levi pushed against Eren's plump lips, in a rhythm that was fast and tantalising. He pulled away, Eren blushing again, but he felt that all feelings were settled and that they could stay here forever.

“P-Please c-come b-b-back tomorrow, d-don't l-leave me a-alone.”

“I won't Eren and I never will.”

 


End file.
